The purpose of the Pilot/Feasibility Core is to provide pilot funding for novel approaches to gene transfer related to the cardiopulmonary Program Project. The Core will fund two pilot projects at any one time and a total of four projects over the five year period of the proposal. A description of the administrative Procedures that will be used in the selection of the projects, their oversight, and the scienctific content of the two Pilot Projects chosen for funding in year one are described.